halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dual Wielding
Untitled Did you know that DWing reduced your damage a bit? At least in Halo 3. Try dual wielding two magnums and shoot an other player (preferrably in split screen) with them and note how many bullets you have to use. Then do same without the off-hand magnum and note how many bullets you have to use. Shoot same place whole time and try also body and headshot differences. ---- I don't think the information about the change in reloading between Halo 2 and Halo 3 is accurate. If I recall, you've always been able to reload seperately. 76.104.143.184 06:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Halo 3: ODST Is there a reason dual wielding is disabled in ODST? I don't think it's that hard for an ODST to use two guns. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well apparently fans hated this much ans asked about Miranda Keyes. She dual-wielded two SMGs, much more carried a shotgun and a pistol at the same time. Moreover they said she was female, which is true. If you've seen the ODSTs John beat up in Helljumper(or something. I don't know which issue), you should've seen that they were that bulky. They can even wear SPI armor, and guess how much that weighs, and SPI doesn't even amplify your strength. They can carry 20 kilograms of death. Even if it isn't a matter of strength, I don't think ODSTs will be able to wield W/AV M6 GGNRs into combat without being able to use two weapons at the same time. It does seem that Bungie is trying to remake Halo CE with Halo 3's engine by removing some features. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 12:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Reach? Anyone know if dual wielding is in Halo: Reach? I tought that at some point it was stated that the Mark V armor's software couldn't track two weapons at once or something along those lines.--Soul reaper 11:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I think Bungie confirmed duel-weilding won't happen in Reach. T-rex-king 11:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking that if it is due to older armor then shouldn't elites still be able to dual wield? It seems kinda odd to remove something like dual wielding--Soul reaper 12:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Dual Wielding has been removed due to mods made to all weapons; i am talking about the effectiveness each weapons will have in Reach, bungie said that each weapon will have a specific role, and maybe dual wielding would have made a mess of it YUBBO 17 april 2010 14.09 :Yeah, on the GTTV thing, they confirmed it...--Fluffball Gato 16:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Duel wielding IS in reach. At least, it is for enemies. I was playing mission 3 (sword base) and in where the shotgun room was in the beta, was a zealot duel wielding plasma rifles. can somone add this info to the approate pages? I would, but I need t finish mission 4 :) Jabberwock xeno 03:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC)